Arik Soong
Arik Soong (played by Brent Spiner) was a doctor of genetics in the 22nd century. He believed that humanity's abandonment of genetic engineering after the Eugenics Wars was a mistake, and hoped to show that genetically engineered humans would not necessarily become tyrants like Khan Noonien Singh. He argued that the source of the problem, in fact, wasn't the technology, but humanity's own inability to use it wisely. s in 2143 on a planet in the Trialas system.]] Around 2134, Soong stole a group of augment embryos raising them on a planet in the Trialas system. He received equipment and supplies from the Orions to help him retrieve and raise the embryos. However, he was captured about 10 years later in 2144 and imprisoned in San Francisco on Earth. In 2154, Dr. Soong was "recruited" by Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Enterprise'' to help capture a group of augments who had hijacked a Klingon Bird-of-Prey and killed its crew. When Enterprise was attacked by Orion Interceptors, the Orions abduct nine of Enterprise's crewmembers, including Commander T'Pol. The crewmembers were taken to Verex III to an Orion processing station where they were auctioned off as slaves. Soong was able to lead the starship to Verex III, where he used an old authorization code so Archer could enter the auction area. He would help Archer in freeing the prisoners by deactivating their neurolytic restraints. During the chaos that followed the escape of the crewmembers, Soong attempted to escape by deactivating a transponder he had implanted on him. He was stopped by Archer. When the augments came to talk to Enterprise, the augment Malik took Archer hostage and the rest of the augments broke into Enterprise's Brig and released Soong. He escaped Archer's custody and began his work with the augments once again. Soong would lead the augments to Cold Station 12, which had about 1800 augment embryos. He ordered the augments that the capture of the station and freeing of the embryos was to be done without any killing. Although Soong was considered a father to the augments, he and Malik the leader of the augments would not see eye to eye concerning the use of force. When Malik killed one of the station's personnel to get the codes to open the embryo chamber, Soong was shocked. Soong's relationship with Malik would become increasingly hostile. Malik would questions Soong's leadership. Soong found out that the augments intend to fire torpedos loaded with pathogens stolen from Cold Station 12 at a Klingon colony, which they hope would start a war between the Klingons and Humans. Conversely, Malik is upset to discover that Soong has decided to manipulate the DNA of the embryos to make them less violent. Malik would remove Soong from command and imprison him in the ship's brig. Soong would escape the ship in a shuttlepod and find the Enterprise. He would help Archer stop the plot. Malik would destroy his ship with the augments aboard, and beam to Enterprise. He attempted to kill Soong, but Archer shot him and saved Soong. Soong was returned to jail to serve out his sentence, and gave up his work with genetics and began working in decides to commence other studies, this time concentrating on artificial life. In late 2154, the Klingons encountered a crisis when they attempted to create Klingon augments by using Augment DNA left over from an Augment attack on, and destruction of, the stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey. A plan to kidnap Soong failed when the Klingons discovered he was under heavy guard. :Comments by production staff (and the casting of Brent Spiner) indicated that Arik Soong was intended to be the great-grandfather of Noonien Soong, Data's creator. This is supported by Arik Soong's comment about cybernetics, when he said that developing an artificial life form "might take a generation or two." However, it is probably worth noting that in his appearances on ''Enterprise, there was no indication that Arik Soong had any biological children. However, given the character's expertise in genetics and his portrayal by Brent Spiner, cloning himself wouldn't be beyond his technological capability. It would also be consistent with his arrogance toward human perfection.'' Appearances *"Borderland" *"Cold Station 12" *"The Augments" References *"Affliction" Soong, Arik Soong, Arik de:Arik Soong